gtafandomcom-20200222-history
East Los Santos (HD Universe)
in GTA V. This was later fixed in GTA Online, now being part of La Mesa. }} East Los Santos is a large district featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, and is located in eastern Los Santos, hence the name. It consists of many smaller sub-districts and neighbourhoods. East Los Santos is bordered by Mirror Park and the Tataviam Mountains to the north, South Los Santos to the west and southwest, the Port of Los Santos to the south, and the Palomino Highlands to the east. East Los Santos sits at the edge of the Los Santos metropolitan area, and meets the border of urban and rural. Character East Los Santos is inhabited by a large Latino community composed of mainly Mexicans, Salvadorans, and Guatemalans. East Los Santos used to be dedicated towards industry and hard labour, but in recent years, has gotten rid of the large factories. Throughout the area, there are many rundown workshops, factories, and warehouses that have been converted into garages or homes. However, the power plants and factories near the Port of Los Santos are still running and provide power for the city. Despite the recent gentrification and installment of residential homes, there is still a large gang presence in the area, mostly with the Los Santos Vagos and the Varrios Los Aztecas. The crime mostly happens in the darker, more isolated areas of East LS, especially the abandoned industrial workhouses. East Los Santos is split up into many smaller neighbourhoods including La Mesa, El Burro Heights, Murrieta Heights, and Cypress Flats. Most of these neighbourhoods are poor, except for the ones towards the north, near Mirror Park. Events of GTA V Michael calls Lester Crest to inform him that he is joining the crew once again. Michael then travels to the neighbourhood of Murrieta Heights, where throughout the story, Lester assigns missions from his home. Influence It is based on the real life district of , a largely Hispanic area of Los Angeles. Gang Control Several Hispanic street gangs are in control of East Los Santos, and make up most of the gang activity. It is extremely dangerous to wander about in the gang-controlled neighbourhoods at night, as there is a chance of being shot. The gangs that control East LS are: *Los Santos Vagos *Varrios Los Aztecas *Marabunta Grande Notable Residents *Lester Crest *Gustavo Mota Transport *Dutch London Street Bridge ( ) *San Andreas Avenue Bridge ( ) *Vespucci Boulevard Bridge (4th Street Bridge) Places of Interest *Go Loco Railroad *Grand Banks Steel Foundry *La Mesa Water Tower ( Water Tower) *Lester's House *McGrory Furniture Building *Murrieta Oil Field Roads and Streets *Amarillo Vista *Amarillo Way *Capital Boulevard *Dry Dock Street *El Rancho Boulevard *Fudge Lane *Hanger Way *Innocence Boulevard *Labor Place *Orchardville Avenue *Popular Street *South Shambles Street *Tower Way Businesses *Ammu-Nation *Auto Glass and Body Shop *Big G Goods *Central Milling Company *Cool Beans *Darnell Bros Clothing Company (Southwestern Bag Co., Matteo St.) *Darnell Bros Warehouse *Fridgit *Hallert Bros Warehouse *Liquor Market *Los Santos Bag Co. (Southwestern Bag Co., E. 6th St.) *Los Santos Customs *Maibatsu Motors Inc. *Meltz Pharmacy *National Transfer and Storage Co. *Pisswasser Factory (Centennial Mills) *Soyler Textile *Thorn's Warehouse *Vitreous Glass Masters (Owens Illinois Glass) Trivia *The radio station, East Los FM 106.2, operates here. Gallery EastLos-GTAV.jpg|East Los Santos graffiti. eastLSnextgen.png|East Los Santos as seen in the next-gen trailer. MurrietaHeights-AerialView-GTAV.jpg|Aerial view of Murrieta Heights. See Also *East Los Santos (3D Universe) Navigation }}de:East Los Santos es:East Los Santos pt:East Los Santos Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Locations in GTA V in Los Santos Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA V